For the generation of incisions by means of focused laser radiation in transparent material (transparent to the laser radiation), so-called laser-induced optical breakthrough is utilised by way of physical effect. This results in a local vaporisation of the irradiated material, which is designated as photodisruption. The photodisruption is spatially restricted substantially to the area of the focus. By a plurality of such photodisruptions being placed side by side, the most diverse incision figures can be generated.
The photodisruptive generation of incisions in the human cornea by means of ultra-short-pulse focused laser radiation (with pulse durations within the femtosecond range) is known as such in the state of the art. For example, this technique of incision generation has been proposed many times for the preparation of the flap in the course of a LASIK operation (LASIK: laser in-situ keratomileusis).
However, corneal incisions are necessary not only in LASIK operations, but in a whole series of other forms of surgery. Intracorneal lenticle extraction can be mentioned as a relevant example, in which a lenticular piece of tissue in the cornea is separated out by means of two superjacent planar incisions touching one another at the margins.